


Wicked Licking

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: PWP rimming





	Wicked Licking

**Author's Note:**

> Do you sometimes write a post even if you have nothing to say just because your fingers itch to write something, anything?
> 
> Yeah, me neither.
> 
> Oh, I did write a little rimming thingy for [](http://bayouskye.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bayouskye.livejournal.com/)**bayouskye** last night. Wrote it straight into a comment so it's not very well thought out but hey, it's porn! I hope she won't mind me posting it here too, mostly because I like having all my stuff over here as well. Was very tired and am again now so grammar might be not good. *g*
> 
>  

"I swear, Spike, if you don't untie me right this minute I'll-"

The sound that broke off whatever threat Angel was about to make wasn't really like any sound he'd made before. Sure there had been moans and grunts and even the occasional whimper but even combined they didn't quite measure up to the almost animalistic... No, there really wasn't any word to describe it. Still didn't change the fact that it was probably the most delicious sound Spike had ever heard, especially considering who was making it. Licking his lips he sat back on his heels, grinning when he saw the tender flesh quiver.

"What was that, luv? Did you say something?"

"Unhuhn..."

"Guess not." Spike patted one trembling thigh before running his hands up til his palms were spread over the pale cheeks, thumbs hooked to part them for easier access. "Now where was I?"

It was not as loud this time but that only made it sweeter. And the longer he kept at it the softer it got; surrendering, helpless... giving in until there was nothing left but the need to get and the wish to give.

Finally Spike sat back once more, wiping his wet face with the back of his hand before popping a thumb into his mouth, covering it with saliva. The soft plopping sound it made as he pulled it out brought on a tremble in the almost boneless body beneath him, nerves crying out for stimulation despite the muscles being relaxed to near liquidation.

"Sshh. Now what is the magic word?"

"Nnnggh..."

He shook his head. "Not quite. Try again."

"Spike..." Weak voice. Trembling. "God!"

That made him smile. "Almost there. Go on."

"Please!"

"Good boy."

He'd been wrong, he thought, as the thumb slid slowly in. _This_ was the most delicious sound he'd ever heard. Turning his hand slightly he wondered how it would change with each finger he added.


End file.
